bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blonde-Tourage
|Season= 15 |Members= David Girton Aaryn Gries Kaitlin Barnaby Jeremy McGuire GinaMarie Zimmerman Reneged: Jessie Kowalski |Defectors= |Votes= 25 |HOHs= 6 |Nominations= 7 |Vetos= 2 |Lowest= David Girton (16/16) |Highest= GinaMarie Zimmerman (?/16) }} The Blonde-Tourage, or Bieber Fever, or Boom Squad, or Bang-a-rang or Boats and Hoes is an alliance on Big Brother 15. It was formed after the first Head of Household. Creation It started when Jeremy McGuire and David Girton became friends and started an alliance. Jeremy started a showmance with Kaitlin Barnaby; David, with Aaryn Gries. They all decided to form an alliance together and go against the house. They also have GinaMarie Zimmerman working with them, but she isn't considered a real alliance member. Jessie Kowalski was also part of the alliance, but she later defected from the alliance. Strategy Their strategy is to get out the "floaters". They plan on using whoever they can to further themselves in the game. Tension Arises and a Member Falls The alliance began to implode in week one after Kaitlin became jealous of Jessie for becoming too close to Jeremy. Kaitlin argued with Jessie, which led to Jessie's departure from the alliance. Later that week, David was nominated by the MVP, Elissa Slater. Thinking that David was safe, the alliance didn't try to rally for votes to keep him in the house over Elissa and Jessie. The Moving Company decided that David is a bigger threat than the other two nominees, and rallied the majority of the house against him. With the numbers against the Blonde-Tourage, David was evicted later in the week in a 7–5–0 vote. The Alliance Crumbles Immediately after David's eviction, Aaryn won her first Head of Household competition. She targeted her rivals Elissa and Helen Kim. When Elissa won MVP for the second week in a row, she nominated Aaryn' ally, Jeremy. Jeremy later won the POV and saved himself from the chopping block and Slater chose Nick Uhas as his replacement. Helen managed to change the votes and the majority of the house blindsided Nick in a vote of 7–4–0. After Nick's blindside, Helen won the Head of Household competition. She initially targeted Aaryn and Kaitlin, with the intent of backdooring Jeremy. Helen's ally, Elissa, became the MVP for the third week in a row and nominated Spencer Clawson. When Kaitlin won the POV, she was conflicted with her decision to save herself, as she knew that her showmance, Jeremy, was going to be backdoored. Nonetheless, Kaitlin took herself off of the block and Jeremy was evicted in a 9–1–0 vote. Down to only two members left. Aaryn and Kaitlin fought to win the next HOH, but lost to Judd Daugherty. Judd nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction while America, as the MVP, nominated Elissa. Elissa won the Power of Veto and saved herself, with GinaMarie being the replacement nominee. Judd pushed for Kaitlin's eviction, believing she was the strongest of the three on the block. Despite Elissa's attempts to turn the house against Aaryn, Kaitlin was evicted in a vote of 9–0–0. Struggling to Survive In week 5, with one official member left, Aaryn Gries won her second Head of Household. Because of a deal she made with Helen in the prior week, Aaryn followed Helen's lead and nominated Howard and Spencer. America put up Amanda. At the POV competition, Spencer won the veto and secured his safety by removing himself from the chopping block. Aaryn put up Candice as the replacement nominee. At the eviction Howard was evicted by a vote of 7–1–0. GinaMarie won the next HOH competition, keeping her and Aaryn safe for another week. She nominated Jessie and Candice. America, still the MVP, put Amanda on the block. Jessie won the veto and saved herself. Spencer was the replacement nominee. In the second part of Week 6, Aaryn won HOH and POV, keeping her and GinaMarie safe for yet another eviction. She nominated Jessie and Spencer, Aaryn used her POV to take Jessie off the block and backdoor Judd for betraying The Goof Troupe. 3 A.M. After Judd's eviction, Andy became the new HOH and under his reign, the 3 A.M. alliance was formed. It consisted of Aaryn, Amanda, Andy and McCrae. While Aaryn continues to hold faithful to her "BB Bunny", GinaMarie, GM was left unaware of the new alliance. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Big Brother 15 Alliances Category:The Blonde-Tourage